<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смена деятельности by BraKet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088291">Смена деятельности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet'>BraKet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>в преддверии Рождества Якоб и Ньют обмениваются профессиональными навыками</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смена деятельности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Даже если ты любишь свою работу, тебе все равно нужен отдых! А лучший отдых — какой? Конечно же, смена деятельности! Нет, возьми лучше мерный стаканчик.</p>
  <p>— Для этой миски он слишком маленький.</p>
  <p>— Ничего подобного! Очень даже подходящий! </p>
  <p>— Но мне придется раз двадцать его наполнить!</p>
  <p>— Не двадцать, меньше, если бы двадцать, я бы посоветовал тебе воспользоваться... Ну... Вот, скажем, ею.</p>
  <p>Якоб указал на большую пивную глиняную кружку с щербинкой. Ньют покосился на нее, на стаканчик в своих руках, на огромную миску и вздохнул.</p>
  <p>— Почему нельзя сперва насыпать кружкой, а если муки покажется мало, добавить стаканчиком?</p>
  <p>Якоб задумчиво потер нос указательным пальцем, вымазанным в муке.</p>
  <p>— Ну... Потому что... Потому что... Потому, что это очень успокаивает — счет стаканчиков и насыпание. В этом же и смысл поварского дела! В успокаивающих монотонных движениях!</p>
  <p>— Я думал, смысл поварского дела в том, чтобы результат был вкусным, — возразил Ньют. — А все эти насыпания — всего лишь неизбежное зло.</p>
  <p>Якоб постарался, чтобы его тон не выдал огорчения (но, кажется, ему это не очень-то удалось).</p>
  <p>— Ладно-ладно, — вздохнул он. — Бери кружку. В ней ровно десять стаканчиков, если будешь насыпать во-о-от до этой черточки.</p>
  <p>— Ага! — воскликнул Ньют. — Раз ты это знаешь, значит, тоже часто ее используешь!</p>
  <p>Его веселье подняло настроение и Якобу, но он все же подавил улыбку и выпалил притворно-возмущенным тоном:</p>
  <p>— Разумеется, использую! Только ведь я и пеку на продажу десятки противней в день, а не один для чая под Рождественской елочкой! У меня и помощник есть. А разве ты видишь его сейчас на кухне? </p>
  <p>Ньют хитро прищурился и пихнул Якоба в плечо стаканчиком.</p>
  <p>— Еще как вижу! Как самого себя! Даже, пожалуй, лучше... Потому, что себя я обычно вижу только в зеркале, а вот других...</p>
  <p>Якоб снова вздохнул:</p>
  <p>— Если ты по поводу каждого моего совета будешь углубляться в дебри, то никогда...</p>
  <p>— Ладно-ладно! — Ньют примирительно поднял ладони. — Хочешь любоваться, как я буду возиться со стаканчиком? Хорошо! Я ведь даже отказался от того, чтобы использовать палочку, уж как-нибудь отсутствие пивной кружки точно переживу!</p>
  <p>— Ты же знаешь, мне на тебя приятно смотреть, что бы ты ни делал! А уж то, как вы, маги, обращаетесь с палочками, и вовсе меня восторгает! Но... — Якоб запнулся и продолжил несколько обескураженным тоном: — Слушай, ты же сам попросил, чтобы я учил тебя готовить по-нашему, без всяких волшебных штучек... А этот стаканчик достался мне от бабушки... Ох, знал бы ты, как она меня им мучила в свое время! Но если ты против...</p>
  <p>Он протянул руку за стаканчиком, но Ньют поспешно прижал его к груди:</p>
  <p>— Нет-нет, я совершенно не против! Тебе нравится смотреть на заклинания, ну а мне на то, как ты здорово управляешься без них. Просто... Я как-то не ожидал, что я буду делать все то же самое... ну... не так ловко, что ли...</p>
  <p>Якоб замахал руками:</p>
  <p>— Во-первых, ждать от себя безупречности в новом деле нельзя! Во-вторых... Ты же еще даже не начал! Давай обсудим твою ловкость уже за поеданием печенья?</p>
  <p>— Если оно у меня получится, — проворчал Ньют, но уже скорее для порядка, и принялся прилежно окунать стаканчик в бумажный пакет с мукой и опрокидывать его над миской, шепча вслух: — Один, два, три...</p>
  <p>Через тридцать стаканчиков, попавших в миску, и трех — на пол, одного свалившегося туда же яйца, пяти склеенных медом пальцев и получаса уборки без применения палочки по маленькой квартирке поплыл восхитительный запах имбирного печенья... Но насладиться им Якоб не успел: Ньют, выключив духовку («Ты же говорил, что само дойдет!»), схватил его за руку и потащил в свой чемодан. </p>
  <p>— Лучший отдых — смена деятельности, — лукаво улыбнулся он, вручая Якобу тачку.</p>
  <p>И если вы полагаете, что у уборки навоза нет своих хитростей, вы глубоко ошибаетесь! </p>
  <p>Нет, разумеется, Ньют не настаивал на том, что кучу нужно непременно ковырять детским совочком, а не полновесной лопатой... И на том спасибо! Но все-таки оказалось, что и просто нагрузить тачку в одном месте и опорожнить ее в другом — недостаточно. </p>
  <p>— Все вокруг, от растительности до особенностей климата, не берется чудесным образом из воздуха, — говорил Ньют Якобу, демонстрируя сложную систему труб и переработки отходов. — Да и сам воздух, по-твоему, в чемодане откуда? Ты не можешь испечь печенье без муки. Так и тут... Никакая магия не создаст что-то из ничего, не в этом ее смысл...</p>
  <p>— Это я уже понял, — улыбался Якоб, утирая пот со лба. — Знаешь, ведь именно этим мне ваше волшебство и нравится! </p>
  <p>Елку «вырастили» рядом с территорией лунтелят: в ночном сумраке гирлянда из маленьких колбочек со светлячками внутри смотрелась лучше всего. Блестящими игрушками наряжать ее оказалось бесполезно — все они буквально через десять минут перекочевали в норку ниффлера. Несколько раз Ньют настойчиво пытался их вернуть на место, но стоило ему отвернуться хотя бы на миг, и ветви вновь лишались своих украшений. В конце концов Якоб уговорил его оставить эту безнадежную затею. </p>
  <p>— Но я хотел, чтобы елка выглядела, как у вас! — расстроенно сообщил Ньют. — Знаешь, каких трудов мне стоило их достать? </p>
  <p>Якоб догадывался — каких. Маги использовали свои деньги, просто так завалиться с ними в «магловский» магазин Ньют, разумеется, не мог. Обратиться в разменный пункт МАКУСа было бы слишком рискованно — по мнению Серафины Пиквери «моя рыжая головная боль» должна была встречать Рождество за океаном. Конечно, Якоб с радостью дал бы Ньюту любую сумму, но тогда не получилось бы сюрприза! </p>
  <p>— Знаешь, «у нас» их ведь тоже наряжают по-разному, — утешил его Якоб. — Давай повяжем на ветви просто тряпичные бантики. В обувном магазине неподалеку от моей булочной елка украшена именно так! </p>
  <p>— Правда? — обрадовался Ньют.</p>
  <p>Якоб не стал добавлять, что те бантики, которые он имеет в виду, сделаны из красного бархата, а не клетчатого полотенца и огромной полосатой салфетки, которые он решил принести в жертву. </p>
  <p>— Да! Посиди здесь, я все принесу... А хватит снимать ниффлера с елки! Давай просто считать его украшением?</p>
  <p>Якоб убежал наверх и вернулся с внушительной корзинкой, в которой кроме ножниц и материала для бантиков обнаружились клетчатый теплый плед, две кружки, еще не успевшее остыть имбирное печенье, напротив, очень холодный яичный ликер, а еще моток бечевки, сахарная пудра с ванильным ароматом и пакет с непроданной выпечкой. </p>
  <p>— Вот что мы повесим на елку! — он указал на пакет. — А сахарной пудрой посыпем елку, словно снегом!</p>
  <p>— Я вообще-то хотел устроить настоящий снегопад, — смущенно пробормотал Ньют, и Якоб ударил себя ладонью по лбу, застонав от досады.</p>
  <p>— Прости! Все время забываю, на что способна твоя магия!</p>
  <p>— А я — что порой запросто можно обойтись без нее, и это будет даже интереснее! — поспешно сказал Ньют и потянул из корзинки ножницы. — Чур, я режу бантики!</p>
  <p>Следующие четверть часа они украшали елку («Знаешь, что мы попробуем приготовить завтра? Карамельные трости!» — «Конфеты? Но ты же их ни разу не делал!» — «Поэтому я и сказал — попробуем!»), потом расстелили под ней плед, высыпали на него имбирные печенья, разлили по кружкам ликер. Ньют все-таки устроил настоящий снегопад, совсем не холодный, бесследно исчезающий почти у самой земли... Но и сахарная пудра на елке тоже оказалась весьма кстати: она изумительно пахла ванилином и сыпалась прямо на Ньюта с Якобом, когда ветки вздрагивали под весом ниффлера, методично дегустирующего каждую сдобную «игрушку».    </p>
  <p>Сцеловывать ее с волос, губ и щек друг друга оказалось вкуснее всего. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>